


In Threes

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Agent Emrys [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin must save Morgana but then two more problems arise.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 166. Inevitable</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Threes

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** In Threes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Morgana, Gaius, Freya  
**Summary:** Merlin must save Morgana but then two more problems arise.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 727  
**Prompt:** 166\. Inevitable  
**Author's Notes:** Agent Emrys #9

**In Threes**

Merlin looked Freya holding Morgana at knife point and realized he had to make a choice.

He had to expose his magick. There was no other choice.

“Morgana relax. Freya won't hurt you.” Merlin said.

“Ha. That's what you think.” Freya said. She griped Morgana tighter.

“She has magick Merlin.” Morgana said. “Of course, she’s going to hurt me.”

“Trust me, Morgana.” Merlin said.

Merlin watched as Morgana snuffed out the fireball that had started to form. She gave him a curious look.

“Freya, you don't want to do this. You don't want to kill anyone.” Merlin said.

“Yes she does. She wants to kill you for breaking her heart.” Morgana said. “Just let me go and I'll help you.”

“You don't love him?” Freya was surprised at that.

“I don't even like him that well.” Morgana said.

Freya laughed. “I don’t believe you. Merlin is a real charmer. He can get any woman to fall for him.”

“Hmph. Maybe, if you're a desperate spinster with a biological clock that’s just about to go off.” Morgana shrugged. “I don’t fancy him.”

Freya laughed. “I like her. She's funny.”

Merlin took a chance while Freya was distracted. He whispered a spell and Freya dropped to the floor.

“What happened?” Morgana asked as she looked at Freya on the floor. “Did you kill her or did she faint?”

“I have a question before I answer that. Does Uther know you have magick?” Merlin asked.

“No. You aren't going to tell him are you?” Morgana asked nervously.

“No because I just used magick to knock her out.” Merlin said. He leaned down and checked to make sure Freya was just asleep. He started going through Freya's pockets.

“What are we going to do with her?” Morgana asked. “She has magick Uther will kill her if she stays.”

“I'll take her with me when I leave.” Merlin told her. “You know Uther will find you out. It’s inevitable that you will be discovered. You should leave this place.”

“I know but I don't know what to do.” Morgana said.

Merlin pulled out a photo from Freya's pocket. “Well, now I know why she's here.”

“Why?” Morgana asked.

Merlin showed her the photo. “Uther brought her here. She's her to kill Gwen.”

“So much for giving them his blessing.” Morgana smirked.

Merlin put Freya over his shoulder. “I better get her out of her. You need to let Arthur know what we found.”

“I'll tell him.” Morgana said. “Where are you going?”

“Back to headquarters.” Merlin smiled. “It’s been fun, Morgana.”

“Don't be a stranger, Merlin.” Morgana smiled back.

Merlin waved as he left her room.

Merlin put Freya in the boot of his car and went to collect his things from Gaius’ rooms.

“Where have you been? The Prince married a serving girl. That wasn’t who he was supposed to marry, Merlin.” Gaius said when Merlin came in.

“I know. I drove them to the chapel. Freya is in the boot of my car. Uther brought her here to kill Gwen. I knocked her out and I’m taking her back to headquarters.” Merlin told him.

“The Director will not be happy about all this.” Gaius said.

“I know but you have to keep an eye on Gwen. Uther will try again and I won’t be here to save her.” Merlin reminded him.

“I will but Uther would be a fool to kill her now.” Gaius said.

The warning bell started to sound.

Merlin and Gaius looked at each other and knew that there was more trouble in Camelot than that of Uther’s making.

“Now what?” Gaius groaned.

The door burst open. Merlin and Gaius was surprised to see Morgana walk through

“Merlin, the King is dead. They just found him. He was poisoned. It was in his wine.” Morgana said.

“Sounds like a woman’s hand.” Gaius said. “Women usually use poison.”

“It wasn’t me or Gwen. We have been gone all day.” Morgana said. “There aren’t any other women who could get that close to Uther.”

“That’s not entirely true.” Gaius said. “It could have been … no she wouldn’t have. How could she even get the poison to do it?”

“Who is it, Gaius?” Merlin asked.

“I can’t. I swore an oath that I would never tell.” Gaius said.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other then back at Gaius.


End file.
